In his monochrome world
by Natsumo Fujoshit you
Summary: Mitsuzane is having a conflict in his mind due to falling in love with a certain red haired from Shimon but what troubled him was he's more attracted toward the boy's butt rather than the boy himself. MaleOc X Kozato Enma


Tootsuki Mitsuzane never stand out from the others, he blended in so easily and completely washed away from people. He won't open up to others nicely. They had to pry him open, reaching out their hands to him, inviting him out from his own delusional world.

In his Monochrome world, where everywhere is white and black. Also a hint of grey in a dot color.

Mitsuzane always would been talking to himself. Not because his crazy, he was just trying to cheer him up for his insecure personality and also his certain man crush on that red haired exchange student from Shimon.

Oh yeah, he's falling for a dude when he's also a dude. He was troubled about it. Having a man crush isn't what really troubled him, it was that he was more attracted to the boy's butt what cause him scare and wonder. He never knew he was interested into those sort of stuff.

He always wondered what kind of reaction would his sister and his close friend would gave to him.

His friend would disgust him but his sister, he'll had to ask if she's okay having her beloved younger brother being attracted to a boy's butt. He couldn't imagine how she would look like if he ever mention those sort of stuff in fornt of her or even worst, her husband acting all homophobic over the poor Mitsuzane.

Why can't he just live peacefully in his monochrome world?

It was the only thing he was proud of so far in his life. Living between the shades of white and black, his delusional world meant everything for him.

Tedious it may be but it is all he needed but every since he met the red haired boy at school for the first time in his life. The burst of colors just exploded around him. Straight away Mitsuzane knew that this boy is going to destroy his peaceful life, that boy will rip his heart apart if he even dare to confess his feeling for the red haired boy.

He knew something more than that, he had to said good bye to his precious monochrome world.

Oh, seeing his world being tore apart just like his heart is just made him felt so sad.

It seem the reality hated him for being a delusional person there ever were.

"Mitchy.." A very familiar voice called out his nickname. Only those who were very close to him were allowed to call him with that stupid nickname.

Mitsuzane glanced toward the voice, only to be greeted by an ugly smugly grin. It was his best friend, the one and only friend he will ever had, Mochida. He's a rascal who harbored a huge crush on their school idol. He arched his eyebrows at his best friend who let out a heavy sigh.

"Stop dazing around dude! School over" The other dark haired reasoning at Mitsuzane who merely shrugged at him, he wiped his drool off his cheeks. It seem she had spent all of the last period by daydreaming about his didn't care less about the class as it seem he had his mind occupied by that red haired boy's beautiful curved butt. Oh he did enjoy it as well...

" Well let's go home before we get bitten to death" said Mochida sarcastically as he mentioned that kinky head prefect of their school. He pulled Mitsuzane up from his chair quite harshly. Knowing that the other dark haired's leg were jelly ish. The rascal lightly kicked it despite how he tried not to hurt his friend, it still end up hurting the other male.

When Mitsuzane was able to balance himself, he nodded his head to Mochida. Signing that they can get the hell out of there. He strapped his school bag onto his shoulder, hoping that he hadn't left anything behind and away they excited out from their class. Walking along together to the school gates.

Funny there no sign of the prefect, maybe he was sleeping on the rooftop. Lucky them!

For unknown reason Mitsuzane suddenly halted that surprised his friend and cause it was so sudden, they end up bumping each others heads.

Mochida stared at his friend, Mitchy with a frown replacing his smugly grin. Knowing that his delusional friend was acting so different today. Was is it that troubled this freaking delusional boy in front of him?

"Spit it out" Mitsuzane looked at the other male, shocked by his words.

"Are you sure?"

"Just tell what's troubling you?"

"You won't regret it?"

"uh hum"

"Okay I know this sound crazy and freaky but please don't freak out on me" Mitsuzane spoke to him seriously despite how silly he really look liked at the serious moment.

"Go on" Mohcida gestured for the other male to continue.

"You know Enma right"

"Yeah that red haired Loser. What about him?"

"Well... he had a..." Pausing a bit, he mind spin around like a merry go around. He knew telling Mochida his man crush and his new found interest would certainly make him disgust of him but poor Mitsuzane, he couldn't tolerated keeping it to himself. Having it to himself was so troublesome. He wasn't much a secretive person himself.

" a...a ..a gorgeous BUTT!" He yelled out at the last part. Oh how he really wanted to dig his grave so much at the moment. Mochida pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at the poor boy with disgust like Mitsuzane had been foretold in his mind.

"Mitchy, we need to get you to the hospital"

"..."

"Sure.."

 **XxX**

 **A/N: I wanted to wrote a EnmaxMaleOc fic and here it is ..**


End file.
